Hearts Broken
by HopemoonWarrior
Summary: As a sequel to 'Fionna Battles Emotions', Fionna has to deal with love, jealousy, and eventually she has to break hearts one way or another. (Fiolee)
1. Bloodsucker on Fire

(Fionna's POV)

It had been a few months since the whole body switch around thing. Had she recovered from it? Mostly. She let out a long sigh as she sat down on her bed. The one thing that she hadn't recovered from was the way that PG looked upset- no… not upset. Jealous! That's it. He had looked unmistakably jealous. She had been able to tell that he was trying to cover it up, but after about a minute he just walked sadly away.

She didn't know why she felt so bad. Fionna loved Marshall Lee. End of story. But PG had always been her friend, and she wanted to comfort him. She bit her lip and sighed. Why was life in Aaa so confusing? Fionna rested her head in her hands in frustration.

The Flame Prince didn't make it any easier. It seemed like the opposite to be quite honest. I closed my eyes and let out another deep, long sigh. I heard Cake come up the stairs and stand at the end of the bed.

"What is up with all of your sighing?" Her cat asked, half in annoyance. Fionna looked up and met her sister's gaze.

"I don't know, Cake," She said as a tear streamed down her face, "There is just so much drama!" Fionna buried her head into her hands and let out a sob. Cake climbed up onto the bed next to her and gave her a hug.

"I know it is a lot to handle," Her sister said, carefully choosing her words, "I have had boy problems myself-"

"But not like this!" Fionna interrupted, and looked up at the cat with watery eyes, "I have two princes and a king who _all_ like me!" Cake let out a sigh.

"I may not have been in that situation, Fionna, but I think I know what I would do." Fionna blinked out the tears the blurred her vision and looked at Cake.

"What?" Fionna asked shakily.

"Correct me if I am wrong," The cat said slowly, "But you love Marshall. You obviously are deeply in love with the vampire king. You pushed PG away after he kissed you, and you aren't taking much interest in the Fire Prince."

"Tell me something I don't know," Fionna said as she tried to stop crying.

"What I would do is choose- ugh, I can't believe I am saying this- Marshall. If the others care about you enough, they will still hang around you." Fionna wiped some of her tears onto the sleeve of her t-shirt before nodding. Cake was right. She embraced the cat and smiled weakly. She was so glad to have Cake around. This is just one of the ways that her sister had proven how great of a sister she was.

She got up and followed the cat down the steps. The sun was setting, so she decided to go see Marshall. He always lifted her spirits. She looked at Cake who had plopped herself down on the couch with a bucket of ice cream.

"Leave some for me," Fionna said teasingly. The cat looked up at her with a bit of vanilla ice cream on her muzzle. Fionna laughed as Cake narrowed her eyes.

"You think I am going to eat all of this?" Her sister said, pointing to the ice cream.

"You always do!" Fionna chuckled. Cake laughed as she wiped the ice cream off of her face with a napkin.

"Hey Cake, I am going to go see Marshall tonight," She said as casually as possible, not wanting to startle the cat like she did last night. The cat stopped eating and narrowed her eyes at the human.

"Just for a little while," Fionna added, in hope of her sister letting her go. Cake blinked and sighed.

"Alright, but don't stay out all night." The human nodded, trying to hide her excitement. She slid on her pack and she started towards Marshall's place that was located in a musty cave. It always annoyed her that it was so dark right outside his house, but she always dealt with it.

As she neared the cave, she could see smoke leaking onto the ceiling and flowing out of the cave. Fionna narrowed her eyes, and could barely make out the color orange. She broke into a run when she figured out what was going on.

_Someone had set Marshall Lee's house on fire. She could only hope that he wasn't in it._


	2. Intruder

(Marshall Lee's POV)

All he could see was smoke and fire. All he could hear was the cackling of the flames. All he could feel was heat. All he could smell was smoke that ran down into his lungs.

He coughed and stumbled forward, feeling around. Marshall didn't remember how the fire started, or where, but he knew that it would surround him any minute. He had to get out of there. He coughed again, and weakly walked forward a little more before feeling a wall. _Yes!_

He looked up at the wall, only to see the dent in the wall he had meant to fix. He had been playing video games with Fionna when he had accidently kicked the wall, leaving a dent. Marshall wanted to fall down in defeat when he remembered that he was at the back of the house. He coughed, and the smoke he inhaled burned in his chest. The vampire king turned to go to the other side of the house, only to see that he was completely surrounded by flames. The orange heat was almost touching the ceiling, so even if he could fly, he would get burned.

Marshall was lightheaded. Thoughts whirled around his head. Sweat rolled down his face. He was trapped in the fire. His vision became blurry. The vampire king coughed loudly. He clutched his stomach and started to cough uncontrollably.

The last thing that he saw before collapsing and blacking out was the silhouette of a certain girl in a bunny hat.

He groaned and blinked open his eyes. After a moment of glancing around, Marshall realized that he was in the Candy Kingdom hospital. He saw Fionna leaning over him, her blue eyes full of worry. He opened his mouth to talk, only to be interrupted by her gently placing her lips against his. She pulled back with a smirk, and he smiled.

"I guess we are even now, eh?" She teased, her lips pulled into a beautiful smile. He laughed and smiled back.

"Only took you 3 months," He smirked back. He raised an arm to put his hand on hers only to cringe. Then he remembered the burning heat of the fire.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You blacked out as soon as you saw me, I am assuming?" Marshall nodded.

"Yeah. I was at the back of the house and flames surrounded me?"

"Yep. Then I carried you unconscious all the way here." He blinked. He was impressed. He liked that he wasn't always the hero, although he enjoyed the reward of being one. Usually, after he saves her every once in a while, she will place a kiss on his cheek. Sometimes she will go for the lips, but he enjoyed both.

I heard the door close and then open again, and Fionna blushed before backing away.

"Visiting hours are over," Said a gruff voice. He saw that it was the doctor. Marshall sighed as he watched Fionna leave. She looked back before blinking and turning around. As she left, the doctor looked at me.

"You will be free to go in the morning," He said, "Thanks to Fionna, your burns weren't that bad." Marshall nodded, but again only to cringe in pain. The doctor looked at him again before closing the door.

Marshall curled up and closed his eyes. He might as well attempt to sleep. He was exhausted, but sleep never came. He turned over to try to get comfortable, but then he saw the window open. The vampire king punctured his lips in surprise, but dismissed it.

He closed his eyes only to whip them open again to the sound of something on the window. He sat up, and yelped with pain, and saw someone dressed in black on the windowsill. Marshall couldn't recognize them, for they wore a black mask that covered half of their face.

_The person jumped down, and slowly approached the bed. They whipped a sword out of what seemed like nowhere, and then pain spread through his vampire head as he was knocked out._


	3. Finding Out

(Fionna's POV)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS GONE?!" She screamed into the phone, tears streaming down her face once again. Marshall may have been a rebel, but she knew that he wouldn't fly away if he could. And he couldn't run away without getting caught. Cake took the phone from her and started to speak into it herself.

Fionna threw her pack on and pushed through the door. She ran in frustration. Marshall was always getting himself into trouble. It wasn't like PG, where she always had to save him. It was… different. But it still annoyed her.

The sun was up, so it must have been a few hours since he disappeared. He could be anywhere by now. Sweat gathered onto her forehead, especially under her bangs, as she approached the Candy Kingdom Hospital. It was located on the outskirts of the kingdom, which made no sense to her, but she kept going.

She took a deep breath and kept herself from barging into the hospital. She would do this in a calm fashion. Fionna slowly stepped into the hospital and walked up to the counter.

"Hey, I am looking for Marshall Lee's room to help with the investigation," She said, biting her lip. The candy person looked up from what they were doing.

"We cleaned up the room and put another patient in there." Fionna closed her eyes and bit her tongue, forcing herself not to say anything rude.

"Did you find anything while you were in there?" She asked. The candy person nodded and handed her a piece of black cloth. She stared at it for a minute before blinking. She nodded a thank you and walked out of the hospital, determined to find out who had kidnapped Marshall.

Fionna ran straight for the Candy Castle. Prince Gumball was sciency, maybe he could find out the DNA of the person who took Marshall. Her legs burned as much as her lungs. Sweat ran down her face.

_But she was determined to find Marshall._

(Marshall Lee's POV)

The air in the room was musty. It was hot. He was light-headed. Marshall took in a deep breath through the nose. It smelt like burnt candy. He tried to get up only to realize that he was tied up. He tried to speak but he was gagged. It reminded him of the state he had found the Fire Prince in.

His whole body hurt. Partially because of burnt skin, partially because of soreness, and partially just pain. Marshall felt weak. Exposed. Vulnerable. He attempted to slip out of the chains that held him to the wall. No success. He bit his lip, causing pain to be sent through his mouth.

He heard a door open and froze. Footsteps. Slow, threatening footsteps were coming right towards him. The room was too dark to see the person who was there. Clever. Whoever was there came closer.

"Hello, Marshall." The voice was deep, and not one that he recognized. He struggled against the chains. The only thing he wanted was out. A laugh filled the air and sent a shiver down his spine.

"I wouldn't waste my energy if I were you," The voice laughed. Marshall was scared. For the first time in about 3 months, he was afraid. Not of being hurt. Not of being tortured. But for Fionna. If he knew her at all, he knew that she was out looking for him. What if she found him, but got hurt in the process?

A punch was delivered to his cheek. Another to his gut. He was already weak; this would just hurt him more. He was on his knees as far out as the chains would let him. He was knocked down onto the ground and kicked in the face.

"Prince Gumball?" He heard Fionna's distant call.

"Coming," The person said, this time in gum wad's voice. A groan slipped from Marshall's lips as the person stomped onto his hand before leaving the room.

_He never would have thought of PG as a kidnapper. In fact the opposite. What if someone was PG in disguise. Or what if PG had something against him? _But one question stood out more than the others.

_If they would capture the vampire king, what would they do to Fionna?_

**Author's Note: **

** Hey guys! From now on, I will have a rule. I will not post another chapter on any of my stories until I get at least two reviews on each previous chapter. Basically: 2 reviews=Another Chapter ASAP. (This chapter is an exception/gift.)**

** Thanks! I appreciate the support!**

** -HopemoonWarrior**


	4. DNA Results

(Fionna's POV)

She watched as PG came out of the back room, closing the door softly behind him. Fionna felt relief wash over her. She would finally know where Marshall was. A grin spread across his face when he saw her. She nervously started to explain about the material.

"Here, I could run it through a DNA scan, and it should be able to go through the chromosomes…" She pretended to listen as he walked over to a small machine. But to be honest, he had lost her on 'DNA scan'. He carefully slid it into the machine, and after about a minute the screen flashed a pink.

"It is showing my DNA, but I touched it before I slid it in there," He slowly explained, "And yours because you carried it here. Also one of the peppermint people. Probably from the hospital. But other than that, there doesn't seem to be any more results." Fionna bit her lip in frustration and nodded. Anyone from the hospital wouldn't have taken him, for even if he was injured, candy people were afraid of him. Especially peppermints. Fionna obviously didn't do it…

She turned around and sighed. No, PG did not kidnap Marshall. That wasn't in his blood. He was nice. He comforted her when Marshall went into the Nightosphere to fight Jayden New, which Marshall had explained later on. He wouldn't do such a thing. She didn't want to believe that he would do such a thing.

"Fionna," He said gently. She turned and met his eyes, tears welling up in them. He sighed and embraced her, trying his best to comfort her. He patted her bunny hat gently as she tried not to cry.

"I am sure he is alright, where ever he is."

"But what if he gets hurt," She whimpered and pulled away from him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to meet his eyes. They were a soft purple, and calmed her slightly.

"Fionna, if he gets hurt then we will help him. But for now, you need to relax. Go back to the tree house, get some rest, and come back in the morning." She looked down, worry still twisting her stomach, and nodded. He was right; she needed to get some rest. She hadn't rested or even thought about resting since she heard the news. PG placed his lips against her forehead before turning around and handing the cloth back to her.

She took it and whispered a goodbye the best she could through her tears. Fionna walked blankly out of the castle, knowing the way so well that she didn't have to look up. Within a few minutes, she had reached the edge of the candy kingdom. She suddenly froze. A scream pierced the air. She knew that scream all too well.

_It was Marshall's scream, and it came from the Candy Kingdom Castle._


	5. M-Marshall?

(Marshall Lee's POV)

He let out a scream. Flames… burning. It was all he could see. Fire. The flames touched his already burnt skin. It hurt. The pain was overwhelming. But all that crossed his mind was Fionna. What if she got hurt? Where was she?

Marshall could see the silhouette of two people. He could make out the dome piece of Prince Gumball, and the flaming hair of the Flame Prince. Marshall's head whirled as he tried to get to his feet. But he couldn't. Chains tugged at his wrists, rubbing at his already raw skin.

He suddenly heard a door slam open and a scream of surprise. Marshall weakly lifted his head to see Fionna. He tugged against the chains, hoping that she would not get hurt.

"Marshall?" She called. Marshall couldn't stand the heat. He was drenched with sweat. Through his blurry vision he could see her face that was woven with worry. She started to tug at the chains.

His heart pounded in his chest. FP had done this on purpose. What did he do to have them against him? He knew he was mischievous, but he hadn't done anything that bad. Okay, he may have pulled a few _small_ pranks, but seriously not anything that big. He coughed from the smoke that spilled into his lungs. If he survived this, he would pour water on FP.

"Fionna," He coughed. Marshall met her blue eyes. She stopped for a minute.

"I-I love you," He managed to say. Tears started to spill down her face as she rapidly shook her head. And suddenly she was gone.

_The heat and pain increased as the flames got closer and closer to my skin._

(Fionna's POV)

Sweat poured down her face as she stared at the two princes. FP and PG. She finally understood everything. Jealousy. Hurt. Pain. Rejection. She knew that something was going to have to be done about it. She met their gaze and started to shout.

"How could you do this?! I know that you are jealous and hurt, but I didn't think it would go this far! Cake was right," She shouted, her voice slowing on the last sentence, "You would hang around me as friends if you truly cared about me!" Fionna's gaze hardened.

"Fionna," PG started, only to be interrupted.

"NO! You don't have a right to speak," She snapped. She saw a lever, and she went over and pulled it. A smoke alarm went off and sprinklers started to spray the fire. After about a minute, the flames were completely quenched. Fionna smiled, but her happiness didn't last long at all. She glanced over at Marshall. His body lay limp on the floor. She ran over and kneeled beside him, her hands shaking.

_She wanted to curl up and die a slow, painful death when she saw that Marshall wasn't breathing. When she put her hand on his chest to check his undead heart, she didn't feel anything. Marshall Lee, the love of her life, was tortured to death. _

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for taking so long. I had writer's block. :/ Oh yeah, and… CLIFFHANGER! :D Evil me!**

**Thanks for so many reviews! :D Keep reviewing if you want the next chapter!**

**-HopemoonWarrior**


	6. I Will Come For You

(Fionna's POV)

She couldn't control herself from shaking. She held his head in her hands. His lips that had normally been curled into a smirk were curved in pain. She didn't know how two of her guy friends could be so cruel.

Fionna slowly got to her feet and pulled out a pink, crystal sword that PG made for her. Fear flashed across the two royal faces, and they turned to flee. She was so mad that she could hurt them. She _wanted_ to hurt them. But she let them go. Why? Because if she hurt them, that would mean that she was just like them. And now, she wanted absolutely nothing to do with them.

She ran back to Marshall and held him in her arms. Tears blurred her sight as she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. She started to sob into his shoulder when an idea flashed across her mind. She heaved herself to her feet and carried his body bridal style.

Fionna opened the door and saw Cake standing there, a worried expression across her face. As soon as the cat laid her eyes on Marshall, her expression changed from worry to panic. Fionna turned to her sister.

"Find peppermint maid," She said through gritted teeth. Cake's tail bristled as she quickly ran around the corner. Fionna looked at Marshall's lifeless face, and vowed in her mind:

_I will save you Marshall. And if I don't, then at least I will join you._

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it is so short; I still have Writer's Block. :/ Ugh. I do appreciate all of the reviews though! :D**

**-HopemoonWarrior**


	7. Fionna?

(Fionna's POV)

She looked away from Marshall's limp body. It would cause her too much pain. She just closed her eyes for a moment until Cake bashed in with Peppermint Maid on her back. Fionna turned to them, a look of determination spreading over her face.

"Alright," Peppermint Maid said, sliding down from Cake's back, "Come over here, girls. I will help you for a small price, which we can discuss later." Fionna nodded and joined the maid on one side. She glanced to her right to see Cake on the candy's other side. Fionna took a deep breath.

"Now, take my hand," Peppermint Maid paused until each of them had done so, "And then cross your eyes." Fionna nervously did so, ignoring how dizzy it made her feel. The corner that they faced suddenly seemed to disappear. In its place came a red portal. Fionna shivered and uncrossed her eyes. When it still didn't go away, she blinked in surprise. She could see out of the corner of her eye Cake's tail bristling. She stepped forward and looked back to check on Cake.

"You really want to do this, girl?" Cake asked. Fionna nodded, her blue eyes full of hope. Her cat nodded and walked up beside her. Together, they stepped through the portal.

"Tell Death I said hi! And don't drink the-" The portal closed before the maid could finish. Fionna shrugged and turned. She yelped in surprise when she found that they were on a tall, sharp rock. She looked around for a safe way down.

"I can just stretch us down," Cake suggested. Fionna shook her head and pointed at the escalator that desended from above. Cake smiled and grabbed her sister before stretching over to it. As Fionna blankly stared at the ground, she realized how thirsty she was. She shook it off and stepped down when she was a step away. Cake followed and they started towards Death's castle, which looked like it was full of light. After about a moment of heavy silence, the cat glanced over at her sister.

"Fionna, you need to lighten up, girl. I know you are worried, but we will get his soul back." Fionna didn't speak for a long while. But then she racked up the will to do so.

"I-I know. I am just scared that we won't. Then what would I do?" Cake glanced over, imagining what it would be like to loose Lord Monocromicorn. The thought wasn't pleasant.

"Then you would live your life without him. It may not be as colorful as with him, but you would need to push through it." Fionna wanted to shoot a glare at her, but she didn't. Something told her that Cake was right. But it was painful to even think about it. After a few minutes, they came to a crystal clear stream. The human smiled and walked to the edge, remembering how thirsty she was.

"Drink the water," A skull that lied near the path recited loud enough for only Cake to hear.

"Don't you drink that water, girl. The skull said to drink it, so that must mean that it is bad." Fionna glanced back.

"Don't drink the water," The skull said. Fionna shrugged.

"See, nothing to be afraid of." The human leaned in and cupped a bit of water in her hands. She rose them to her lips and drank a little bit of the water. It cooly washed down her throat, quenching her thirst. But then she couldn't remember anything. Not Marshall, or PG, or FP.

"Fionna?" Cake asked.

_"Whose Fionna?" The human asked, her blue eyes giving a blank stare towards her sister._


	8. Frustration, Pain, Anger, Sadness

(Cake's POV)

"UGH! Okay, Fionna, get your butt over here so I can figure out what is wrong with you," Cake said, narrowing her eyes. Fionna just glared at her.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I don't like your attitude," Fionna snapped back. Cake felt frustration, pain, anger, and sadness all bubble up in her at once. _First Marshall is dead, now Fionna lost her memory? What next, Momo disappears? Oh Glob, don't answer that question. _Cake watched as Fionna stood up, placing her hands on her hips. Cake didn't wait for her to speak. The ginger and white cat stretched out effortlessly and wrapped her arms around the human.

Fionna's eyes went wide and she began to struggle.

"Getcho dirty paws off of me!" Cake rolled her eyes and just started to walk, dragging Fionna along with her. Cake began to ignore Fionna's yelps and screams, against her instinct.

"Alright," Cake murmured to herself, "Death lives in the light castle. That shouldn't be hard." She glanced around and sighed. _Well, too hard. _She glanced up and her eyes followed the light that danced along the sky like silence in the air. A large castle stood in the far distance, as bright as the stars in the sky.

_Cake started forward, and only froze when she heard Fionna speak, "Why is there a skeleton staring at us?"_

**I know this is...um... like... REALLY REALLY short, but I am still trying to get back into the groove of this story. So please be paitent with me. I AM CONTINUING! :D**


	9. Found Him

(Cake's POV)

Cake glanced over her shoulder to see a gathering group of skeletons. "Flesh..." They murmured. Cake knew that it wasn't the fact that she had flesh that they admired. It was the taste. Fionna's eyes were wide, and once again she struggled to free herself from the ginger and white cat's grip.

Why was it that trouble always had to set in? Cake sighed and stretched her leg out, sweeping it through the air and hitting the kneecaps of a few skeletons. This made them topple to the ground. But even then, Cake knew that she wouldn't be able to hold off such a large group of skeletons forever.

So, she grew in size so that she towered over all the skeletons. Her shadow was cast among about half of the group, showing her height. Fionna's jaw dropped as if the human hadn't ever seen the stretching skills before. Cake lifted Fionna to her shoulder, although still making sure that the young girl couldn't do anything stupid, and bolted towards the castle of light.

She couldn't help wondering: Why was Death's castle made of pure light? She shoved the question aside. Why something was the way it was wasn't something that she needed to concentrate on. Cake's lungs began to feel like they were on fire, but she still ran.

She glanced over her shoulder to see that the skeletons had either given up or were just too lazy to follow. She slowed down a little, turning her attention to the castle that stood a few yards away. Cake shrunk down to her regular size, setting the human down. She still kept a strong grip on the girl, not wanting Fionna to get any ideas.

Fionna was silent. She guessed that the human had at least figured out that screaming wouldn't help. Cake crept into the garden, doing her best to be as silent as a mouse. But she ended up face first in the dirt. Why? She looked back at her feet. A thorn branch. Of course.

_But when the cat got to her feet, she found herself face to face with Death._


	10. It Only Took Two Days

**I am unsure what Death would be like as a girl, so I just kept him male. *Shrug***

(Cake's POV)

She stiffened, but just narrowed her eyes into slits. Death gave her a look that made his calling look as harmless as a teddy bear. Cake shivered.

"Why are you here?" Death snapped, though he stood up straight. She took a deep breath and her ear twitched in an effort to gather her courage.

"I have traveled here two ask two things of you: To revive Marshall Lee the Vampire King and give Fionna back her memory." Death narrowed his eyes at the ginger and white she cat.

"Oh, and Peppermint Maid says hi," She added. Death's eyes returned to normal and a chuckle escaped him.

"You know Peppermint Maid?" He asked.

"Of course!" She grinned. Death smiled (well, the best he could since he was a skeleton) and went over to Fionna, who was pouting with Cake's tail still wrapped around her. He leaned over and Cake looked away in disgust.

Sure, it would get Fionna's memory back, but it still disgusted the she cat. After a moment, the cat glanced back at her sister.

"Aww gross!" Fionna muttered, then looked down at Cake's tail, "Cake?"

(Fionna's POV)

She glanced over at Cake, an eyebrow raised. She was seriously worried and disgusted at the same time.

"Sorry, girl. It was the only thing that would get your memory back."

"And then you are looking for this?" Death asked, suddenly drawing a soul towards him. It was an outline of Marshall, though it was creepy. He had no irises or pupils, and he seemed to just stare off into space. As soon as Cake's tail unwrapped itself from around her, she jogged foward and picked up the soul. It wasn't as heavy as Marshall really was.

She gave Death a weak smile.

"Thanks." Death just nodded and lifted his bony fingers to snap. Their surroundings changed and within moments she found herself in Prince Gumball's lab, Marshall's body on the floor right next to where the portal had been.

Cake was at Fionna's side as she jogged forward with Marshall's soul. She then crouched down near him, letting go of his soul and allowing it to seep into Marshall's body. The transparent white soul disappeared past Marshall's skin, which had its color immideately return.

Fionna wanted to jump up and down when Marshall's chest started to rise and fall again. She leaned down and embraced him, closing her eyes. She had lost him twice now, and she couldn't let him go again.

She felt arms gently wrap themselves around her and her soft blue eyes met his black ones. Marshall grinned.

"Looks like we saved you again," Fionna immideately teased.

"Only took you two days," Marshall joked back. At this they both laughed and Marshall carassed her face in his hands before bringing it forward and gently kissing her.

Her eyes were wide, but within seconds she melted into the kiss. Lava could have been filling the room right then, but they wouldn't have noticed. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, enjoying the closeness and the warmth they shared. And she could only hope that it wouldn't be taken from her again.

Cake just stood there awkwardly, her eyes darting from Fionna to Marshall.

When Marshall withdrew from the kiss, he immideately embraced her. Fionna smiled and hugged him back.

"Please don't leave me again," She murmured.

"Never again," He whispered back, gently rubbing her back in assurance. A creek came from the other side of the room, and Fionna's gaze flicked over to Prince Gumball, who had peeked his head in. Anger filled her expression, but Marshall flew over to him before she could react.

(Marshall Lee's POV)

"How could you?!" He snapped, bringing his fist to gumwad's cheek. The prince stumbled back in surprise, resting against his wall and breathing deep.

"Please, let me explain!" The prince begged. Marshall cut him off by throwing a punch to his stomach. The reason that Marshall was so angry was because of his protectiveness of Fionna. For that night when he had sacrificed himself for Pinky. For

"That was a clone!" The prince insisted and Marshall froze.

"A clone?!" Fionna said, getting to her feet and jogging over next to Marshall. Cake followed her fur lying down.

"I was working on a clone potion so I could give Cinnimon Bun a twin sister so she wouldn't be so lonely, and I accidently spilled it on myself before it was complete. This clone took a life of its own, I swear on my life!"

(Fionna's POV)

"Then die," Fionna said, narrowing her eyes. She could tell that Prince Gumball was lying. The reason being was because of the way that Gumball was worrying his lip betwen his teeth. That had always given away any lie he told. She only knew this because he had to lie once to save his kingdom.

"I swear!" Gumball said again, putting his hands up above his head.

"Too late for swears, Gumball," Cake said, narrowing her eyes. Prince Gumball stiffened, his eyes widened.

Moments later, Gumball was chained in the same exact spot that Marshall had been when she found him. Then, Marshall pulled out a match and swipped it across his jeans. Gumwad's eyes widened.

Marshall tossed it to the floor, and a small flame started. Marshall picked up Cake and floated towards the door. Fionna blew hard against the fire, causing it to spread a little. Then she followed Marshall out the door.

She closed the door behind her and sighed in relief. Marshall put Cake down and swept Fionna off of her feet, much to her protest.

"Shall we go strangle some pixies, my dear?" He asked, overly propper.

"Yes we can, my good sir," Fionna laughed.

And she could have sworn that on her way out she heard a scream. Her instinct was to help Gumball, but she shoved it aside. He had killed Marshall, it was time for him to get what he deserved.

Fionna wrapped her arms around Marshall's neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, his eyes flicking over to her for a moment.

_She wouldn't let Marshall go ever again. Not that he would ever leave her again._

**Yeah, it was sort of a rushed wrap up. But did you guys like it?**


End file.
